


[Podfic] Come Fuck Me Hips

by Gorillazgal86



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rough Sex, crowley just really wants to be fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: "Jesus, angel, I want you to bang me like a whore, alright? To shag me like a two-bit rent boy you’ve paid enough to do whatever you like with, and what you like isn’t very nice.” Crowley wanted to cry. He closed his eyes and bit out, “I want…I want you to fuck me like you’re trying to force the damnation out of me with your cock. Like…like I really am the adversary, and you’re claiming me as a victory for Heaven.”





	[Podfic] Come Fuck Me Hips

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come Fuck Me Hips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066555) by [AgentStannerShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper). 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh this fic, what a treasure. Crowley has an itch he just can't scratch and he's finally worked himself to lay it all out for Aziraphale, who is all too happy to help a demon out. I adore how Aziraphale leans into his new role and get's positively filthy with it. 
> 
> A thousand thanks to [AgentStannerShipper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper%22) for letting me have my moment with this fic and I hope you all very much enjoy it!


End file.
